Lonely Starry Skies
by MagicxMusicxMelody
Summary: Alice has been the lonely one out of her group of friends, and things get worse on a camping trip out into the lonely wilderness. Fortunately, a certain raven-haired youth has an idea on curing that. Oneshot.


**Hi everyone! I'm MagicxMusicxMelody, but my real (nick)name is Mimi. This is my first story and also a oneshot, but to be honest, I'm not much of a chapter-story writer. The idea and title were inspirations from a song and a scene from the first chapter of a friend's fanfic, so thank you to them. Here's the story!**

* * *

"What a lonely night."

Alice turned a few dials on her telescope and looked through the lenses. It's been a long time since her grandfather taught her how to use one, and Alice never really had the chance to use it until now. She put the novel in her hand back into her backpack. Apparently, all sorts of entertainment that she brought with her on this camping trip were mostly astronomy books and equipment. It made sense to the setting, but not for the average mind bored to death.

Especially since everyone else kind of "left her" behind for scary storytelling.

"At least I brought this with me. At kind of place, bringing all this equipment might be the best and wisest choice I've ever made."

Not too far from the girls' tent were the rest of the group, cooking marshmallows, hot dogs, and smores while telling ghost stories.

**MxMxM**

"Thinking that she was near her campsite , she called out to her friends." Dan told with a scary voice. "But no one responded. And that very moment, the creature that lurked behind her got up and..."

"And...?"

"And threw it's claws at-"

"Dan, did you forget to put the cover of the honey jar on? I told you that we're not inviting bears over for a sleepover."

Everyone looked up and faced Shun while laughing as Ace got up with wipes in his hand. "Sorry, that was my fault, not Dan. I'll be careful next time. I promise."

"It's okay. No sarcasm intended." Shun looked around and realized something wasn't right. "Where's Alice?"

"I don't know," Runo replied. "I haven't seen her since we started telling stories. She said she didn't feeling like participating."

Julie looked at her watch. "And it's been about an hour and something now."

But Marucho was worried and wrinkled his eyebrows. "You don't think she ended up like the girl from Dan's story, don't you? We still haven't heard the end of it..."

"Which means we won't here the end of what happened to Alice either!" Mira exclaimed. Everyone yelled in unison, but Shun shook his head.

"She knows better than to go off on her own," he replied. "If something does happen, I have the right to blame you all for ditching her."

"Don't take it seriously, man." Dan joked. "Besides, why don't _you_ find her? You're certainly not doing anything here in the tent."

_Maybe I will. _"Thanks for the advice, Dan. I tell her that when I find her."

"Maybe she brought that silver case with her for self-defense. I heard wolves are vulnerable to silver."

"They are not!"

"Are too!"

"That's a lie!"

"It's a proven scientific fact."

_Silver case? _Shun pondered as he walked away from the campfire. _Now I know where she is._ After cleaning some spots of honey off his hands, Shun took a black cylindrical nylon case, slung it over his shoulder, and turned on a flashlight to light his way.

**MxMxM**

"There."

With her telescope in the appropriate zoom setting and astronomy book opened to the desired page, Alice was ready to gaze as the sparkling and quiet starry sky that could never be seen or heard back in Bayview. The city lights and traffic were just too much for those faraway stars to handle. _Here's one good thing that came out of camping_. _For once, I can stargaze for the first time in so long._

The night was just perfectly quiet enough for her to focus. Maybe a little too quiet. Alice started to drift away from stargazing and thinking about other things.

Like a certain, raven-haired youth.

_I'll never find Polaris in time if my mind keeps sidetracking..._

That was probably the main reason why Runo, Julie, and Mira invited Alice to come to the camping trip in the first place. Except for Julie, who's a cheerleader, none of them were the explorer-type girls, so why ask Alice to come? Just because _he_ was going to be there? Alice tried her best to keep personal affairs away from being noticed, but this was found out somehow.

Knowing that she was just a regular school girl and nerd, Alice found it unnecessary to bring up any of this. Maybe it was her devotion to school and learning that made her kind of weak and lonely.

"Hey."

"Ah!"

Scared by the voice who called her, Alice jumped up from where she stood and took many deep breaths. "Shun, you scared me. What are you doing here? And how did you know that there was a stargazing tower in these woods?"

"Actually, I didn't." Shun took his case off and took out the contents. "It wasn't until Dan said that you brought a silver case that made me think of this. You're not the only one who brought stargazing equipment, you know."

Alice giggled in reply. "I see. Let me help you."

Once the two finished finished assembling Shun's telescope, they went back to their stools to find Polaris. _Why does this feel __**not**__ coincidental at all that Shun also brought his telescope? _Alice shook her hand and continued searching.

"You know," said Shun. "I originally wanted to come here to stargaze, too, but then I'd be the only person here. It'd be boring and lonely."

"It's boring enough back there for me, so I came here instead. Besides," Alice flustered slightly but continued. "Thanks for coming up here. I don't feel so lonely now."

"That was _my_ original intention."

They both burst into laughter realizing that they thought of the exact of situation if they were to come here individually. "Actually, I should thank you, too. If I hadn't known you were up here, I wouldn't come here, either."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Everyone else is all about scary stories. I prefer to do on a camping trip what true campers would do."

"You're right. Maybe looking at the skies with a stargazing buddy is a good idea."

"We should do that next time."

_We? Next time? _Alice blushed as the thought that this might happen again. Luckily, it was too dark for Shun to see her face. "Yeah, I guess so."

"This vast starry sky is too much and too lonely for one single person." Shun looked over at her and said, "That's why I'm here."

Later on, after finding Polaris, the Big Dipper, and the Little Dipper, Shun and Alice went searched for other constellations that were present during this time of the year. Once their stargazing was over, they packed up their equipment and prepared to head back.

"Alice, there's something that I need to confess."

"W-What is it?"

Shun walked first down the path, but turned around and faced her. "I didn't tell the girls to bring you on this camping trip for no reason. Meet you back there."

"Oh." _So that's why they were so serious about me coming here. It was Shun's idea all along. _"Wait for me!"

* * *

**I hope this wasn't that bad. Before you leave, can you please leave a review? I love to hear feedback about what you thought of this oneshot. I'll have more written oneshots up soon. Feel free to give any ideas if you'd like. Thank you!**


End file.
